Peach(59)
by Sugarscrubsam
Summary: Peach was always on her game. She managed her Kimgdom and kept the smash mansion running properly. She was a perfectionist, and no one could see how far she'd go to make herself perfect. TW: anorexia


March 20th

Routine was a very important to Peach. She had a lot to keep up with. Managing her kingdom from another realm, helping with tournament roosters and keeping everything fair, as well as keeping up with the constant search for new contestants. Urgh, and don't even get me started on the paper work. She also was head of the kitchen, ironic to her. But her work was flawless, she was an independent women who always got what needed to be done, done.

Peachs alarm rang at 8:00, just like everyday. She opened her eyes and slammed the button down to stop the annoying blaring. Looking around her room, she examined every detail, checking if anything needed to be straighten or picked up. As it was most morning, everything was aligned perfectly to her liking. Her bookshelf was organized, desk cleaned off with her finished paperwork she needed to send to the mushroom kingdom all in a neat stack. She stayed up later than she would have liked finishing it, but with the smashers coming back today from winter break she had a lot of work to do with master hand, and didn't get to it than an hour later than schedule. God, she hated that. Schedules were important. Timing was important. And she needed sleep.

 _Lack of sleep causes your metabolism to go down and it will increase appetite and make weight loss-_

She pushed the thoughts out of her head. She could feel panic coming on and she knew that's the last thing she needed. Today needed to be perfect. She got out of bed and quickly got rid of her pjs, a pink tank and some white shorts. Walking to the bathroom she looked down at her body. He thighs and stomach slightly jiggled with every step, making the presence of fat well known to her. _Disgusting_.

 _Have gained a little weight, princess?_

The words ringed in her head and made her feel sick. Last fall she had let herself get too stressed out. She was working hard for the final rounds of the tournament and she wasn't going to be able to go back to the the Mushroom Kingdom this winter as Master hand asked her for extra help because of the amount of smashers now attending. Peach began eating more and more, a common reaction to stress. Yes, she put on some weight due to it, but she was far from fat by any means. She was 140 at 5'6", still at a normal weight at her height. Yes, close to becoming over weight according to the BMI scale, but back then that didn't worry her.

Now looking back at it, she doesn't understand how she couldn't see how unfit for a throne she was becoming. Her work could be flawless, but she was also a representation of the smash tournament and her kingdom. She was acting like a pig. She wanted to hit snake at first for making such a sly remark as he left.

 _Have you gained a little weight, princess?_

And the way he laughed after he said it. The nerve. Then she wanted to thank him. It was a slap to her ego, but now she could fix it and take control. She needed to be perfect. She was a princess, damn it. She needed to look like one and behave like one.

She reaches her bathroom, closing the door before going to the bathroom. It's important to go before. Peach signs, already feeling exhausted from the walk. It takes her a minute to find the strength to stand. She walked to her scale, and steps up, holding her breath. Hoping.

115.4 lbs.

She's relieved. That's .6 less than yesterday. That's more progress. That's closer to perfection. She looks at herself in the mirror. Closing examining parts she still wants to be smaller. It seems like there's a million, but she knows she's get there. She always gets what needs to be done, done.

Stepping out of the bathroom she puts on her normal pink poofy dresses, she walks down the stairs to the kitchen and begins making a pot of coffee. She has four hours until the smashers arrive back to the mansion. Peach will need all that time to get the welcome back lunch ready, from the help of her little toadstools. She's excited to see how they'll react. To see how perfect she's becoming, how beautiful. She pours a cup inti her mug and adds in a packet of artificial sweetener in, then a packet of non-dairy powdered creamer in. A good cup of coffee(30) to start the day and give her the energy she needs. She can't lie to herself, she's nervous about the lunch. She doesn't want them to see her eat like a pig, she doesn't even really want to eat it. Master hand just wants sandwhichs with chips and dip and hot dogs and hamburgers. All of which all fattening and filled with calories. She feels sick thinking about having to eat it. Maybe a few bites and get rid of the rest. Then she just won't eat anymore today. She can't comprise the progress she's made.

She puts on her apron and gets to work.

* * *

The smashers pour into the dinning hall, Peach greeting them with her princess wave and smile. Exchanging hellos and how are yous. She losses confidence noticing no one commenting on her achievement. She looked so much better, how was no one noticing? Then, Snake walked in, she perked up, a smug look on her face and he walked by. She said hello to him, but only nodded and kept walking. He sat down, and didn't so much as glance in her direction. Just started complaining about when the food would be here.

That's it? Peach thought. How could he not say anything. She had lost so much weight, he should be complimenting her. Apologizing. Something! Tears started building up in the corner of her eyes, she was furious. Did she really still look so fat? Why wasn't anyone saying anything!

"Hey, princess." Peaches looked down to see Mario, looking up at her with the love struck look he always had near her. Peach liked Mario, but by no means thought of him in that way. He was a good friend, but he would never be more, no matter how much he pursued her. " The kingdom is still doing great thanks to your help. It's amazing how you can run it perfectly from here while still taking care of this place. You're amazing at your work. And you look wonderful today. If it's not rude to ask, have you lost weight? I didn't notice because of your dress at first, but you look thinner." He finished, looking her up and down.

That's it! Peach didn't care that Marios love struck look now turned into him looking at her like she was a peach he wanted to eat, he had just given her the answer. Her stupid dress. It didn't flatter her body at all, it was to poofy, too big, no one could see her progress in it.

"Thank you, Mario!" She said, giving him a hug. "Oh, please tell the toadstools that lunch may be served, and I'll be back. I have some matters to attend to real quick. Thanks!"

Mario watched Peach as she ran to the stairs down the hall. He'd has a crush on the princess for as long as he could remember, and just couldn't get the hint that she wasn't interested. The plumber walked towards the kitchen to deliver the message to toad.

Upstairs, peach quickly stripped. She throw clothes everywhere trying to find the perfect outfit to show her new body off with. Eventually she found a small black cocktail dress in the back of her closet. Perfect. Black is so slimming.

She put it on and went to her bathroom. Her smiles and excited quickly faded as she looked into the mirror. Every imperfection seemed so noticeable. She still had fat everywhere it seemed. She couldn't be seen like this, she wasn't ready yet. She took the dress off and looked at herself, twiddling her finger. _How horrible.._.

She put her puffy pink dress on, and headed down to the party.

 _Once I'm completely perfect, then I'll show them_


End file.
